Various types of flashlights are known in the art. In one example, a flashlight may be a portable hand-held electric light, where the source of the light is an incandescent light bulb or light-emitting diode (LED). Generally, a flashlight comprises a light source (often mounted in a reflector), a transparent cover (sometimes combined with a lens) to protect the light source, a battery, and a switch/button to activate the light source. When working in poorly lit spaces, it is often advantageous to secure the flashlight to, or near, the workpiece to better-illuminate the area. For example, with regard to automotive repair, the flashlight may be secured adjacent the engine bay. As can be appreciated, the engine bay is typically crowded and, therefore, difficult to illuminate in its entirety.
Therefore, a need exists for a flashlight configured to project light toward generally inaccessible areas, while also generally illuminating the surrounding area. Existing adjustable flashlights include two categories: (1) those that are semi adjustable; and (2) those that are fully adjustable. Semi adjustable flashlights include a fixed light source having a swivel or pivot to achieve a greater field of view. An example semi adjustable flashlight is described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,841 to Peter F. Lynch et al., which is titled “Flashlight Having a Pivoting Head.” Fully adjustable flashlights employ a single light source coupled to a flexible lead to enable the single light source to be targeted toward the workpiece. An example fully adjustable flashlight is described by U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2004/0174703A1 to Kevin Tally, which is titled “Flexible Flashlight with LED Light Source” (“703 publication”). The 703 publication generally describes a flashlight that includes a light source positioned at the end of a flexible two-lead wire. The 703 publication explains that the flexible wire may be bent to a desired configuration so as to enable the light source to be positioned in a desired, highly-inaccessible place.
Existing semi adjustable and fully adjustable flashlights suffer from certain problems. For example, the swiveling (or pivoting) joints of a semi adjustable flashlight limit the field of view of the light source to the mechanical limits of the movable joint, which results in dead zones (dark areas) where no light can be projected. Further, existing fully adjustable flashlights, such as the flashlight disclosed by the 703 publication, employs only a single light source at the distal end of the flexible wire. Therefore, while such an arrangement enables a user to direct light toward a specific area, the light coverage is limited to the single light source at the tip. As with the semi adjustable flashlights, this arrangement also results in dead zones. Thus, a need exists for a flexible flashlight that allows for illumination along the portion extending from housing to the tip of the light element, while also maintaining flexibility and directionality. A need also exists for modular flashlights that enable users to interchange components of the flashlight, as well as systems, methods, and apparatuses for remotely monitoring or controlling a flashlight and other lighting devices.